You Are My Sunshine
by proud-yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Yuki thinks Shuichi is cheating on him. A little angsty a little fluffy a lot of Yuki's thoughts. ShuxYuki yaoi if you dont like then dont read. Rated for language


**Good day to you all B-chan here... - sorry its taken me so long to get anything up… I'm currently in the process of transferring all my work from my dads computer to mine, but don't worry hopefully the next installment of "Voluntary separation" will be up soon. Now on for the story... Yuki disclaimer**

**Yuki: B-chan, thankfully, does not own Gravitation or any of the characters.**

**B-chan: Hey what do you mean by thankfully**

**Yuki: Well to be honest your work sucks. Your writing is mediocre and your plots are lame. And…**

**B-chan: THAT'S IT!! My writing is sooooo bad… Next story your totally Uke!**

**Yuki: O.O You cant do that…**

**B-chan: Can too..**

**Yuki: Can not**

**B-chan: Can too..**

**Shuichi: shuts door on arguing and sighs... Just read and review please**It was close to midnight and Yuki was staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom. Of course the night he got caught up with all his work and was ready to spend some 'quality time' with his pink fluff ball, said pink fluff ball would be doing a promotional appearance at some upscale party. So frustrated sexually and more than a little upset at his lovers absence he did what he did best… sulk and smoke

* * *

Click. Click.

The door opened and closed lightly and he could hear the slight rustlings of Shuichi entering the house. Then nothing until the water was heard running in the bathroom.

_That's strange _The author thought to himself. _Normally that pink haired brat wouldn't do a damn thing before making sure I've had at least 100 kisses and a full play by play of his day… not that I care._

It took about 45 minutes for the pop star to emerge from the bathroom his skin still pink from the hot water and steam rolled out of the bathroom like San Francisco fog. Yuki's body was at full attention as he peered at his lover through lidded eyes, feigning sleep.

The pop star climbed into bed carefully as not to wake up the, normally cranky when sleep deprived, author and almost instantly fell asleep without so much as an "Are you awake Yuki?".

This irked Yuki more than he would admit, even to himself. So instead he complained silently about the mess, which was sure to be left for him to clean, in the bathroom.

* * *

A month passed and things went by as they normally did in the outside world. The sun rose and set, people laughed, babies were born, and abnormally grumpy authors became psychotic 'I'm going to kill you if you look at me funny' authors.

The reason Yuki was in this particular slump was the absence of his pink haired energy ball. In the last month he had seen little of his lover, and what he did see were glimpses of him running out of the house in the early morning rush, and when he stumbled back into the house at all hours of the night. When asked about the change in schedule Shuichi just said he was working hard on a new album. Yuki wasn't sure if he believed him.

The author had never had any reason to doubt Shuichi before, but then until recently the pop star had been obsessive when it came to being with Yuki. He only left to go to work and maybe out with Hiro every now and then. This absence was foreign to the author, it made him worry.

"Maybe he has finally found someone else." The author said to himself as he stared at his new material that was decidedly crap. His newest characters didn't seem to want to comply with the outline set before them. With a heavy sigh he pushed away from his computer to make himself some tea.

"Maybe that little idiot got the picture that I don't want him running around here anymore… maybe…" The endless list of maybes floating through his mind gave him a headache, finally ending with maybe he's fucking someone else every night this week. That thought twisted his gut in a way that even Eiri Yuki, the king of excuses, couldn't contribute to acid.

Two hours later Shuichi bounded through the door of their shared apartment looking rather disheveled. His cheeks were a rose color that only appeared when he was in great excitement… like right after sex. His hair was messy (well messier than usual) like he had been running his hands through it… or been rolling around on a bed with someone. And his body looked sticky with dried sweat… like… well you get the picture.

Yuki seethed with suppressed jealousy, yes even he had to admit he was jealous, almost irrationally so. He knew that he didn't deserve his pink haired baka, he didn't even want the kid half the time and the other half… well he wanted him with everything that he was. He knew that though they were 'lovers' they didn't really have any definite relationship (which in fact was Yuki's own fault for shooting Shuichi down every time the pink haired boy mentioned the word boyfriend) so technically they could sleep with whomever they had the desire to. But his brain wasn't about to listen to technicalities.

"YUKI!" The boy screamed bounding into the office.

"Where were you?" The author asked immediately before he could even consider stopping himself.

"At NG… You know where I 'work'."

"But I thought you had the next two weeks off before you start rehearsing for your tour?" Yuki asked with a grim smile on his face. He had snared the pop star and he knew it, but wished that he hadn't.

"I do but I'm working on a project" Shuichi replied with such sincerity that the blond almost believed him.

"What project? You haven't mentioned anything to me."

"It's a secret." The pop star broke out in a huge smile, the smile that melted the hearts of teenage girls…and boys everywhere and on particular blond heartthrob. "Seguchi San has been teaching me all sorts of new things. You're gonna love them."

Yuki's breath rushed out of him, he was winded like he had just run a marathon or been punched in the chest.

"Touma?" He repeated dumbfounded, his brain trying to register the overload.

"No the other Seguchi San… of course Touma."

Yuki stood up calmly and headed towards the door, fully intending to kill the most feared and possibly most powerful man in Japan. And he would have made it too if his beautiful lover hadn't broken the calm and unleashed all his pent up fury.

"Yuki?" It was asked so softly but to the author it boomed above everything else. He spun around on the pink haired boy behind him, pinning him to the wall in one swift motion.

"You have been with Touma every night this past month?" He growled out watching the fear spread over the smaller mans delicate features. "Tell me is he better in bed than me?"

"Yuki? What are you talking about?" The innocent confusion on Shuichi's face pulled at Yuki's heart. How had the boy learned to act so well?

"DON'T fuckin lie to me… I want to know how it felt fucking him? Did you think of me? Or are you just trying to move even higher, if so who better to fuck than the owner of NG? Don't worry _Shu-chan_" His name was insult said with barely contained disgust in little more than a growl predatory and sexual. "I will still keep you around in my bed. It's good to know though that I can bring others home to…spice things up."

To watch the registration on Shuichi's face was fascinating, Yuki almost wished to be sitting at the computer so he could write about it while in the moment. The smaller man's blank confused face stared up at him for a second before it flushed, and his eyes widened, his pupils dilating until only two small rims of purple surrounded the black orbs. His intake of breath was sharp and Yuki swore that he could almost hear the young mans heart rip a little. Then CRACK, his cheek stung and his head reeled at the sudden impact.

Shuichi quivered in barely suppressed fury his eyes dark with heat and his hair stood on end reminding Yuki of a cat.

"You bring whoever you want home to share your bed… but _I _wont be in it" Even as the words were spoken both men knew they were false. Shuichi was hopelessly madly in love with the arrogant, ass whole, author standing before him. They both knew Yuki could bring home a harem of women and Shuichi would stand broken beside him, merely turning the other way.

Reaching into his bag that hung loosely at his side, Shuichi brought out a blank CD and pushed it into Yuki's hand.

"This is what I've been doing." The pop star said slowly tears of pain and anger spilling over his cheeks. Then he was gone left the house without even his shoes.

Yuki stared at the CD for a moment then walked to the living room to play it. It spun for a second then Shuichi's voice filled the room, in perfectly understandable, if a little broken, English.

_"Hi Yuki" Shuichi giggled "If you are listening to this that means I'm off touring, but I didn't want you to be lonely without me so I made you this CD… with Seguchi san's help."_

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away__ don't take my sunshine away._

The other nite, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please

You are my sunshine

Tears sprang to Yuki's eyes as he realized his mistake. Shuichi hadnt been cheating on him he had been learing english. And who better to learn from than the man that had taught Yuki himself. The young man had obviously been studying long and hard to learn to sing an entire song…even if it was a silly childrens song.

It was in that moment that Yuki hated himself more than he ever had. More than when he had shot the originaly Yuki, more than when he had returned to Japan. He had single handedly crushed the one person who loved him unconditionaly and totally. The only person who would think to make a cd to keep him from being lonely.

_Yuki I hope you liked the song… I know my english isnt great but I'll make it better for you. I hope I make you happy._

He sat watching the door to his appartment and listening to the song over and over. The more he heard it the more he loved it and the shittier her felt. "why couldn't the baka have just cheated on me. At least then I could tear someones arms out." He huffed waiting, knowing the pink haired songbird would be back eventually.

Slowly the door opened and a pink, puffy eyed, snotty nosed, totally exausted Shuichi dragged himself in. His eyes widened as the sound of his song was heared but they remained wary.

"I…I…" The words that were on the tip of his tounge he couldn't force out. He, Eiri Yuki, the most famous author in Japan could not say the words he had written millions of times. There was a mental block on his physical ability to form and appology. "Shuichi…" He pleaded for understanding though knowing that he didn't deserve any, he leaned in and kissed his pink haired pop star putting his heart and sould into that kiss. Trying to physically tell Shuichi what he verbally couldn't.

He felt hands on his chest pushing him away but he refused to be denied. He couldn't let Shuichi go without understanding. "Yuki please." Shuichi pleaded breathlessly. Yuki finally relented lifting his head to see the beautiful face of his lover.

"There's been no one else" Shuichi said seriously his eyes wide and inocent. "No one but you."

"I know." I whisper back feeling more guilty by the second.

"You are a bastard" He said just as matter of factly

"I know." And suddenly the sun came from behind the clouds and he smiled with everything he was worth. "I know." He bend to kiss him again to how Shuichi how much he ment to blond author, but once again he was stopped.

"You were jealous." He giggled childishly delighted by the news.

"Hn" Yuki grunted in igknowlegment.

"I love you Eiri Yuki" Yuki's pop star said in perfect english.

"You are my sunshine Shuichi Shindo"


End file.
